We Could Be Twins
by OHMYGALE
Summary: What happens when Isabel is sent into the arena with her twin brother? READ THIS TO FIND OUT Rated T for future violence
1. Chapter 1 Reaping

**Chapter 1: Reaping**

I woke up this morning with a feeling of dread and I couldn't place the reason, untill I saw the calendar on our wall. It is reaping day. Like all the other teens in District 7, I don't want to be sent to my death. I know if I am chosen, no one will volunteer because nobody wants to go die for the Capitol's pleasure... I rouse my brother Isaac and he greets me with his normal cheery, "Good Morning Isabel!" I dont know how he can be so happy on a day like this, maybe he forgot that its reaping day.

Let's not get ahead of myself though, where are my manners? My name is Isabel Ronka and I am 15 years old, my twin brother, Isaac is exactly 13 minutes younger than me. I live in District 7 and I have three siblings (my twin brother, and my two baby sisters, Tiana [age 4] and Tammy [age 6]) We live in a small house, but we have enough to provide for the family, as my father is a lumberjack and my mother works at the kitchen outside the forest to keep my dad and his fellow lumberjacks full and hydrated while they work.

I go to my closet and pull on my nicest dress, a simple orange cotton frock that comes just above my knees, and my black leather sandals. I begin to make breakfast because I know that Isaac and I will be the first ones awake. Isac walks down in a nice white button down shirt and some decent looking slacks and dress shoes. The smell of food must wake Tiana and Tammy, as they come bounding down the stairs in their nightgowns looking hungry and a bit bedraggled. after about 10 minutes, mom and dad walk down stairs and we have a good breakfast and then we all go get ready for the reaping. I go to my room and put my hair in a simple braid and then go to the girls' room to help them get ready in matching white skirts and pink tops. I braid their hair just like mine and take them down to the Justice Building to watch the reaping. After my parents arrive to take over care of the girls, I go to the 15 year old section and am not surprised to see my brother there. We give eachother a quick hug and wish eachother good luck, just as our District's escort, Katheryn Cemonter, struts onto the stage, in 4 inch heels and a simple green suit and a matching wig. She starts with the usual "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever _in your favor!" and then the mayor begins his usual rant that I have learned to tune out. As Katheryn Introduces our mentors, Johanna (who won the games decades ago) and a young man by the name of Andrew (who won just two years ago). And then she saunters over to the girls crystal ball, filled with thousands of slips with the names of all the girls ages 12-18 in District 7. She grabs one and walks back to the microphone and announces the name,

Isabel Ronka.

My heart sinks to my stomach and I dont even have time to panic or cry before everyone is staring my way and the Peacekeeper sare ushering me up to the stage. "Any volunteers for Isabel?" Katheryn asks, and of course there aren't any . She then walks over to the boy's ball and dig around and snatches a name from the bottom. She walks over and reads the name aloud, I don't even have time to worry about my twin before she shouts out the name.

Isaac Ronka.

You can almsot hear the crowd gasp and go silent. They all know that we are twins and that we are very close. This is when I begin to sob silently, as I see Isaac walking towards the stage, obviously holding back tears as well. "Any volunteers?" Katheryn says hopefully, even she has sympathy for us as she realize the relation. _ Please! Anyone I'd rather die immediately into the Games than have to personally kill my own brother! _But of course the Odds are not in my favor, and no one steps forward and the next thing I know I am shaking hands with Katheryn, the mayors, the mentors, and finally Isaac. And as I shake his hand, I stare right into his eyes and I can see my pain and horror reflected back to me through him. And then we are separated and ushered into the building to say our goodbyes to our families and friends. And my last thoughts before I turn away from Isaac and head into my private room are, _I refuse to kill you, you will have to kill me or if you do die, someone else will have to do it. And I will stay with you throughout the whole horror that is the Hunger Games and do my best to protect you and I will die trying. The family can suffice without me, but they would die without you. _

**So what do you think! Reviews would be great and my next chapter will be out soon enough. Please let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Visitors and Train

**Chapter 2: Visitors and Train**

I sit in the plush room that is my visitors room. First my father comes in with Tiana, I assume mother and Tammy are with Isaac. My father walks to me with tears in his eyes, Tiana can't even look at me. I embrace my father and I'm afraid to let go, it might be the last time.

"I can't kill him," I say. My father nods, he has no words for this situation and wwe just sit in silence until we are signaled that the time is up, I kiss Tiana and give my dad one last hug, and then they are gone. Next is mom with Tammy. Mom just breaks down into sobs and I take Tammy onto my lap and whisper soothing things to both of them. I don't have to say it, mother knows I can't kill Isaac. I can't help but find my parents somewhat selfish. They have the nerve to be distressed when I'm the one going to my death! I suppose it makes sense though, they may lose two of their children. I hug Tammy and my mother and they are ushered out of the room. My next visitor is my best friend Atara. We hug and then she places a small peice of rope with a wooden carved leave on it. It's a bracelet. My token. I whisper my thanks and then she says something I was not expecting.

"You have to kill him Izz, if you don't, he'll kill you."

I'm shocked at her proposal that I would just kill Isaac. "I won't do it Atara, someone else will have to kill him, or kill me first."

She nods solemnly and walks away. And then it's time to go. I am ushered to the train station trying to keep my face sober of any expression. I dread the train ride, I don't want to face Isaac, but I know I must. And then I see him. He catches my eye and looks away. It's just for the cameras.

When we get on the train the first thing I do is run to him sobbing out loud. He hugs me and we cry together. I don't know how to say it so I burst out, "I can't kill you Isaac and I willl do everything I can to get you back to District 7, I'll die trying."

He looks at me in disbelief, "Isabel, I won't let you die, Mom and Dad need you."

"Oh gosh, don't go all sappy on me. Maybe we should just steer clear of eachother and maybe someone else will kill us so we don't have to do it." I say, I know it's horrible but its gonna have to happen. And he knows it. And that's all we have time to say before the mentors come in. They know we are related but they seem to have no pity. We tell them our plan to keep our distance and they seem to think it's a great plan.

"As long as you kill everyone else and one of you dies, the other can come home." says Johanna, Andrew just looks sick. He doesn't know what to do, its only his second year mentoring and he never dreamed this situation would happen. I know how he feels. We dine on some of the best food I've ever had and Johanna rants about how one of us must win and the other will die. She seems to favor Isaac, which I am perfectly OK with. If he wins he can come home and I will be happy in death. If I win, I will have no reason to live when I get back to the District without him. I will have to kill myself or live the remainder of my life in sorrow and agony. No, I won't let him die. I tell Andrew I want to speak to him privately and we go to a different compartment.

"I can't kill him Andrew, and I refuse to let him die. I can tell Johanna favors him and she will help him win. I am OK with that, I want him to come home to District 7. If he does, I will be happy in my death." I say. Andrew gives me a look and says,

"You've got to try, follow with the plan to keep your distance and maybe someone will kill you along the way. You have to try, because I know if he does die, he will want you to win. If you see his face in the sky, you can't lose your spirit you've got to win and avenge him." I don't know what to say, this enrages me, doesn't he realize that I want to die? I stalk out of the compartment and back to Johanna and Isaac. They are both laughing. _Good they are really hitting it off, good Isaac, draw Johanna to like you more and I will stay away from you in the then someone will just kill me and you can win and come home to the district._ I head off to bed and when I wake up, we are in the Capitol. _Great, now we're one day closer to the end of my life._


	3. Chapter 3 Stylists and Chariots

**Chapter 3: Stylists and Chariots**

We get to the training center and are taken away by our stylists. I've decided not to associate with Isaac at all during the Games, Training or even Interviews. The quicker I forget our relation, the easier it will be to let him die. My prep team looks like they were thrown in a blender with a bunch of colorful makeup and hair dye. Baynya is a short stocky woman with neon green hair and her skin is dyed pale orange. She has yellow flower tattos on her arms and neck. Adirann is a tall slender man with short cropped blue hair and pale white skin. He has peircings in almost every visible spot and probably some places I'd rather not know about. Gahida is medium height women but she is of average weight. She has bright purple hair and yellow skin that's so bright, it hurts my eyes, and black tattoos of some words that I'd rather not say aloud. They wax my skin and it stings! And they soak me in some horrible smelling liquid that soothes my skin. Then they put some oil in my hair that gets out the multiple knots and they buff my nails. Then my stylist comes in. Gosh, why couldn't I have gotten a normal stylist. Her name is Lilizia and she has blond hair with pale blue streaks and sea green skin. Her hair is placed in a strange fashion that gives the effect that she has been shocked. It turns out under that sweet disposition though, she's completely mad. She's decided that instead of going with the usual tree costume she wants me to go as a sexy lumberjack. That's pretty hard to pull off, they're not exactly to most provacative people in our district. But I go along because I know it's her job to help me make an impression. So she puts my in a short black skirt with suspenders and a long sleeve, tight, red plaid shirt. Under the skirt is fishnet tights and black stilettos. I'm nervous, I feel like I'm showing too much. I can't even walk with these shoes. I've got to admit though, I look hot... Lilizia curls my hair and pulls back the front edges with a clip in the shape of a leaf. And too soon, its time to get on the chariot. I see that Isaac is going for the same look, with the red plaid shirt unbuttoned and showing off his abs, and the black pants with suspenders and black boots. I refuse to even make eye contact with him, I can see him out of the corner of my eye, trying to get my attention, but I ignore him. I won't give in to his tries to protect me because he can't. As we ride through the crowd, I stare straight ahead with no emotion. But I can't help but relish the praise of the crowd, even though I know they are calling for my blood. After the chariot ride, I thank Lilizia, wolf down my dinner in the most unladylike manner possible and run up to my room. When I get to the room, I strip off my clothes and jump in bed. I pull the covers up over my head, and let out all my current emotions with one long scream/sob. And that's it, that was the only emotion that I will show about my brother in these games. My last thoughts before I drift off are,_ I don't care about him anymore, I'm going to win and get back to my family, whether you like it or not._

**PLEASE REVIEW!**** Your advice means the world to me, let me know what you think! Love u guys!**

**~..~ :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Author's Note

**Just a note to all my readers:)**

Hey guys, I don't know how many people are reading this right now soooo uh yea...Anyways I've been writing this during Winter Break and I go back to school tomorrow so, I don't know when I'll be able to write again, what with school, and homework, and basketball practice for 3 different teams. So uh yea, I'll try my hardest to get on as often as possible, maybe once a week. So here's what's going on with this story.

~Here's what the rest of the chapters will be (im not giving away any info, just the chapter names)

1 Reaping

2 Visitors and Train

3 Stylists and Chariots

4 Author's Note

5 Training

6 Interviews

7 Arena DAY 1

8 Arena DAY 2

9 Arena DAY 3

10 Arena DAY 4

11 The Unthinkable

12 The End - Victor

~yup that's all the chapters, 12 chapters, for 12 districts. I hope I didn't give too much away! :)

~Please review and keep reading, the best has yet to come! ;D


	5. Chapter 5 Training

**Chapter 5: Training**

_Today's the day_, I think as I lay motionles, buried under the covers, _the day I learn to kill everyone in this arena._I manage a smile. I pull the covers down and the first thing I see is my prep team's faces and the first thing I hear is Adirann chiming, "Good morning sunshine! Are you ready?"

They're only here to get me up out of bed and fix my hair and light makeup before Lilizia comes in to dress my for training. She shows up with a simple tight black tank top and green loose sweatpants. _Perfect, _I think, _nice and comfortable so I can train and feel loose and free..._ We head down to breakfast to discuss our training strategy. We get down there and I see that Isaac and tthe mentors have already arrived. Apparently our strategy is to intimidate the field with what little skills we have. I won't even look at Isaac. And soon enough, its time to head down to the gym. I tune out the trainers speech and then I head straight to the knife throwing station and start chucking knives at dummies hearts, taking 3 steps back after each hit. Never missing a throw, and soon I am at the far wall, I throw my last knife an hit the dummy square in the chest. I feel super proud, but refuse to show it. I see some of the other tributes watching me and I can't help but smile as I make my way to the spear throwing station. I am pretty decent at that but its harder cuz spears are heavier. Then I head to Hand-to-Hand combat and without even practicing, I request a trainer to firght with. I excel and in a matter of minutes, I've got the trainer pinned with my hands positioned to snap his neck. I am going to be a ruthless killing machine. And then its time to go. I head up to my room to change before lunch, as I have worked up quite a sweat. When I get down to the dining room, I hear Isaac talking to the mentors in hushed voices.

"Whats going on?" I demand and Johanna replies, "Isaac was just explaining to us, your ability to kill, I would've never guessed..."

"Oh so HE noticed me, did he?" I ask, he looks confused and then responds,

"Of course, everyone did, they're all afraid of you! Meanwhile I sat at the knot tying station trying to make a snare." I make a noise between a snort and a laugh as I realize what an impact I've made on my chances of survival.

The next two days go by quickly and soon its private training time. I get into the training room and I go right into the knife station, hit every dummy, throw some spears and snap a dummies neck. I scale one of the beams, swing across the cieling beams and and jump back down, shoulder roll forward, turn and chuck a knife across the gym tear a whole straight through a painting someone made with camoflauge materials, right through the head. And then they dismiss me. I feel confident as I walk to the elevator. I go to just hang out in my room until dinner.

When Kathryn calls me to dinner, I follow obligingly. I tell Johanna and Andrew of my accomplishments and they seem very pleased. And after a delicious dinner, we go to watch the training scores. The careers of course get between a 7 and 10 and the others manage somewhere between 4 and 7. The boy from 11 gets a 2, _oooh that's gotta suck..._ I think. And then I see Isaac, he got a 6...haha that's amusing. And then there's me, with a 12 under my headshot. And the next thing I know, I'm jumping up and down excitedly hugging Johanna and Andrew and they return my enthusiam. I am so happy, I can imagine the reactions of the other tributes, scared, shocked, angry, confused. Life is good...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Interviews **

**A/N: Hey guys, so I'm sorry I haven't written in over a month...but never fear; THE STORY WILL CONTINUE! thanks to all my reviewers and anyone reading this story right now. Please R/R or PM me with any ideas. Thanks! Enjoy!**

**I get up this morning feeling dizzy but happy. **_**What happened last night? **_** I wonder to myself...**_**OH! I got a perfect score in training, yea...interview day. **_**Great, interviews, the day i will have to speak for all of Panem and especially my family an friends about my feelings and the games themselves. Fun...I throw on a light blue T-shirt and black sweatpants and head to the dining room for breakfast. I am happily greeted by Johanna and Andrew. **_**Where's Isaac? **_**I think to myself, **_**not that I care... **_**Andrew seems to share the same brain as me, when he asks, "Anyone seen Isaac?"**

**"Nope...I wonder where he could be?" says Johanna  
><strong> 

**"Don't know. Don't care" I say indifferently.**

**So we proceed to eat breakfast and talk interview strategies. Isaac never shows up. **

**As I head back to my room with Johanna, she tells me she will be teaching me proper Interview ettiquette, which apperently is critical to getting sponsers. She teaches me how to walk in heels, how to answer difficult questions, and how to address who at what time. Then I head down to training with Andrew where he will be giving me my angle to play. After several failed attempts, we go for fierce. **_**My name is Isabel Ronka, I am 15 years old. And I will win the hunger games. I will kill them all, especially Isaac. **_

**When I get back to my room, Lilizia is waiting with a huge smile on her face and a dress bag hanging from her left arm. I run to her and practically rip the plastic off of the dress and nearly faint at its sheer beauty.**

**It is pearl white silk, with a black belt just under my chest. On the belt is and red plaid bow, bringing in a small touch of our distict. It is a full length gown with (thankfully) matching silver flats. My hair is straightened and dyed in streaks of red. I walk to the mirror and see and beautiful woman who just so happens to be a killing machine. Who just so happens to be me.**

**And we go to the interviews.**

**Being District 7, I go around the middle of the interviews and I get to watch 12 other tributes be, Sexy, Graceful, Delicate, Ferocious, Sociable, and many more I can't even descibe. And then they are calling my name. I strut up to the stage and introduce my self to Cesar Flickerman, who looks dashing as ever, in a delicate light pink hue this year. **

**"Hello Isabel, just do your best to answer the following questions. First off, I'm sure the whole of Panem is wondering; Isaac, your twin, is going into the games with you. How does this make you feel?" **

_**Feirce...Feirce...Killing Machine. Remember what Andrew said...What did he say? "Show no mercy?" ok no mercy.**_

**"Once we are thrown in the games and the Capitol takes our families away from us, it all ends. All ties break. No mercy, if I'm going to win these games i'm just going to have to hope someone else kills him before I do." I said with an edge of aggression.**

**"Ooh...interesting but inspiring answer...ok. So, if you do win and you go home alone without Isaac, say by mere chance, you kill him...what will you do about your family?"**

**"They surely won't accept me back to the family...so I will go live in Victor's Village alone, with my future neighbors, Johanna and Andrew" I say as I gesture to them.**

**"Fabulous, so Isabel, one last question...Whew! That 12! The first girl in the History of the Hunger Games to get a perfect score...care to share?"**

**"Well, you see, what I did was..." I say more quietly so that all of Panem, especially sponsers and tributes alike will be all ears, " well, I suppose that's for me and the judges to know and for everyone else to find out...isn't it judges?" **

**Camera Pans to judges, they give a good laugh. And then I am being whisked off the stage and back to my seat. I kind of zone out the rest of the interviews and then we are going back to the training center to get ready for bed. Tomorrow is the day of the Games, we need all the sleep we can get.**

**I scarf down my dinner and then I sprint up to my room. I strip and shower quickly, washing away the makeup, and glitter, and tears. Then I jump in bed and fall asleep peacefully, knowing that I will win these games and I will survive. **_**Watch out Isaac, and everyone else. You may not think so but i will kill you...every single one.**_


End file.
